A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a display product widely used in various electronic devices having a display device, such as a mobile phone. An LCD product applied in the mobile phone often encounters a mechanical collision such as a drop during use, and some damage may be caused on a light guide plate of the LCD since it is repeatedly collided and rubbed by components such as a battery in the mobile phone. Other electronic devices having the display device may also encounter a drop, a collision and so on during use. Regardless of the type of the display device, damage may occur after the display device is subjected to a certain degree of mechanical collision, affecting screen display of a user's display device, for example, making a bright spot occur on the screen, which can seriously affect the user experience.